New Side of a Story
by HeartOblivion
Summary: Zanarkand was destroyed.. MY home all gone.. and what's worse it was 1000 years ago I have to learn to live in this new world.. Oc story. Living in a new town, a new place even a new time period. Life isn't as its cracked up to be, but I have never had a
1. Silenced Emotions

Disclaimer:I don't own FFX2

Chapter 1-Silenced

Thinking

Screams of Panic and Horror rang through out the Zanarkand streets, People being swept up by what seems like water, and dragged into a Giant wave. Buildings being torn off foundations and highway debris flying towards the monster.

I panted roughly trying to catch my breath I ran in any direction I could Push people aside if they were blocking my way, but I am not that mean, People who were stuck I gave the little time I had to help. After that I'd just keep running.

The Large body of water sent Multiple bursts of pulse energy into buildings and the stadium

I almost was hit by a large rock but the impact near me was enough to send me unconcious.. The Last thing I saw was the Water coming towards me...

* * *

I couldn't see anything,everything was black,I tried moving but its no good I can't.

"don't worry, it will end as soon as you awake"

a Child wearing a hood appeared from the darkness... He nodded his head and dissapeared.

My vision returned and I found myself below the water,I panicked and swam as fast as I could to the Surface.

I practically shot out the Water Breathing deeply for air

The Shadows covered me and I noticed a Giant looking Plane was parked over me..

I looked around, "where am I?"

I swam a lttle closer to the shore and stood up.. Water Dripped from every part of my body.

This place looked like anyone's paridise,the Perfect vactioning spot,

the best place to kick back and Relax, even better a place to live.

A beatiful sea, and the sun.

I walked catiously not knowing what could happen I don't know what is waiting for me in thsi place

Passing the Beach and pass some roads. I heard voices, I rushed to the source of the Sound, a Town of people were packed Tightly in a Group..

The sun was beating upon my clothes and drying me up... I Had no where to go I had no

idea where I was so I entered the small looking village.

I walked closer to the Crowd.. They grew in silence as they turned around and looked at me

One of the Villagers got closer and asked"May we help you"

"y-yes I have no Idea where I am"

"Your in Spira, Are you okay stranger?"

"I don't know one moment I was in Zanarkand, now I'm here"I replied

"Ummm We'll bring you to Lady Yuna"the villager said

"okay.."

He brought me into the middle of the crowd.Whoever this is she sounds important

"Lady Yuna!"

"Yes what is it?"A young Teen replied(A/n Yuna's age is 19)

She had two colored eyes One Blue another Green.She has Light brown hair and a body showing her physique... Another Teen walked next to her. He had Blonde hair and blue eyes.. He wore a Outfit that looked familiar to me.(A/n This is after the Events of FFX-2)

"this boy said he doesn't know where he is"the Man said

"Did you tell Him" Yuna Replied

"Yes but he said he doesn't know"

"okay then Let me talk to him. Bring him into my house, I'll be there shortly"She said then she Smiled and turned around.

I worked my way through the crowd while following the stranger ahead of me.

"Here is lady Yuna's Domain"the man said and he left

I sat down in chair waiting for "Lady Yuna" to come.Shortly after she came in with that boy and a few more Friends.

"What is your name?"she asked Kindly

"Mark"I replied

"You said you don't know where you are."

"yea."I said looking down.

"Do you know where you came from?"

"Yea I came from.. Zanarkand"

The Silence came from both of them.

"Zanarkand"She said Softly.

Zanarkand was destroyed 1000 years ago.

A look of confusion and horror Spread across my face

"D-Destroyed..."

My heart's emotions were Silenced.

* * *

A/n:Remember when the Kid said "this will all be over when you awake" 


	2. After Effect

After Effect

A/n: Well here is the second Chapter I hope you all enjoy... Reviews will be Appreciated and Constructive Criticism but no flames I am only a Amateur writer.

_Italics means Thoughts

* * *

_

They Talked amongst each other quietly as I just sat down and looked at the ground thinking on how was Zanarkand destroyed a Thousand years ago..Then I remembered that monster, he must have been the reason for Zanarkand's Demise.

"it was destroyed by a monster"I spoke up shakily

-

"A monster huh?" the Boy replied "We need to talk about Zanarkand."

"Look"he spoke again"That monster you saw is named Sin we destroyed him about Two and a Half years ago... I was from Zanarkand too, the Same time Sin attacked I was playing Blitz Ball."

"I knew you looked Familiar.Your Tidus from the Zanarkand Abes right?"

"Yes I am."

"Thats great at least some one here knows what and where I came from."

"Yea so...You should learn how to live and work your way around here since you'll be living here now."

"Okay, one question though is it tough learning to live here?"

"Nah, its a little rough at the beggining but after that you'll get used to it, also try to learn the Al Bhed language I promise you it will come in handy one day"

With those final words he left..

Standing up from the Chair I looked around the inside of the House then stepped outside to take a close and good look to my new Home.. Sure it wasn't full of lights or Machina but It seemed like an Improvement.. Something New added to my life not the same old Zanarkand..

"hey you"

Turning around to see who it came from, it was a Blonde girl ( you guys know how Rikku dresses in FFX-2)

"h-hey"Nervousness filled my words.._What was I nervous about it was just a Girl,_

_I have never even met her but I still felt a little shakey around her,I felt if Made one mistake my tounge would tie,my words wouldn't come out right,I would feel Embarresed, why would I feel like this to her? Ofcourse I haven't experienced this in Zarnarkand none of the girls would make me feel like this, they lacked something she has, some aura of never ending happiness.. What the Hell is wrong with me?_

"hello? Are you okay?" she asked

"yea, Yea I'm just thinking about this new place"

"I heard you were from Zanarkand"

"Yea word gets around here fast doesn't it?"

"thats what Happens when you live in a Small village. By the way I'm Rikku"

"I'm-I'm, Mark"There goes the nervousness again.. _Her voice was perfect from her age, When she pronouced her Name it was like listening to the Greatest Vocalist sing to you, well to me anyways.._

" I have to go somewhere wanna Join"Rikku asked

"I rather not"I said _I have to control what I felt first, hell I didn't even know what I felt_

"come onnnnn, Please it will be Fun"She said it wiith a face and a tone of voice That was impossible for me to refuse.

_Maybe it would be fun I mean maybe I'll get to learn more about her, what she likes, and Who she is.._

"Okay okay I'll come"

"Yayyyy! Come on!"

_To me she looked like someone with a Bubbly personality someone who wouldn't bring down sorrow or more negitive things into a negitive situation._

"By the way how old are you" I asked

"17,You?"she asked back

"17"

"thats Great!" She took me by the hand and ran me back to the Plane looking thing on the Beach.

_That whole time, the holding hand thing got me even more into a tense situation_

_lucky for me I don't sweat through my palms in positions like this..or my Gloves would be all wet_

"what is This thing?"Curiosity always get the best of me, especially when it comes to things I never heard or read about

_You can call me a know it all but I like to think that it would be a boring experience if you were going inside of something and not know about it._

_I try to learn everything I can about anything I want to use,visit, and do whatever I can. Possibly even past the information down to the next generation..So they know what is what._

"Its called an airship. Trust me its gonna be so cool" Enthusiasm was weaved perfectly through her words

_I was excited but scared at the same time, number one I am still new to spira and the last thing I should do is jump on an airship with a stranger, but I can't resist the offer she put upon the table.Sure it wasn't the biggest deal in the world, but because she asked I caved in and accepted._

"By the way"Rikku said"your gonna love it!"

"why is that"I answered back Playfully

"Because your with me" she smiled

_She's new to me but I trust her completly, what kind of person you would be if you didn't let your emotions decide what to do once in a while.. Life is serious but we can have fun too, there is always time for work, just like there is always time to play, laugh, love, learn, and cry... Life is full of these things, you have to take the Opportunity and live out life to its fullest.. But the seriousness comes into the fun, I always knew there were rules to follow, so as long as the Fun doesn't break the laws of where ever you go then your all set_.

A ramp opened from the bottom of the airship and we entered the elevator as the ramp closed up behind us..

* * *

(A/n she didn't say that if she liked me more than a friend,she still doesn't know I have an Interest in her)

Please read and review.. There are probably a ton of mistake but thats why I have you guys for right?Right? Anyways I'll probably start getting a beta Reader in the by next chapter.


End file.
